


S I M P

by Charlonely



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Nino sighed. “Why are you such a big simp?”“I’m not a simp”“You literally subscribed to Ladybugs OnlyFans account yesterday.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	S I M P

Today Adrien had a free day and he wanted to hang out with his friends. Unfortunately, Nino was the only one of his friends available today. Adrien was still optimistic to make it an amazing hang out.

Adrien had invited Nino to come to his house since his father was on a trip to America. He was so happy to have Nino come to his house that he forgot to clean out his room. 

Now Adrien was sitting on his bed with Nino and his Ladybug body pillow. Adrien could feel his face heating up while he was staring at his wall. All he could think now was how had gotten to this point. Ladybug was everywhere in his room. On his walls, in his computer, he even had ladybug bedsheets.

Nino sighed. “Why are you such a big simp?”

“I’m not a simp”

“You literally subscribed to Ladybugs OnlyFans account yesterday.”

“The money goes to charity.”

“You paid her three hundred dollars to get a signed poster from her.”

“If you had the money you would have done it too.”

“If she sold her bathwater you would buy out the whole thing.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“You’re right you and Chloe would buy all of it.” Nino snickered.

“I have _standards_.” Adrien scoffed.

“Where were those _standards _when you bought your Ladybug boxers?”__

__“How do you know about them!”_ _

__“Well I do now.” Nino was laughing hard._ _

__Adrien got off his bed and laid on the ground. He was blushing harder now._ _

__“I’m not a simp, right?”_ _

__Nino got off the bed and patted Adrien’s shoulder._ _

__“Even if you’re a simp your still my best friend.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see him as a big Simp.


End file.
